The game
by doublextrouble
Summary: Demyx likes to play with words. and who better to play with then the man who controls books? rated t for some suggestive themes


Doublextrouble: hihi. I've missed you all. Typing fast so axel will do the disclaimer or I will have demyx drown him. Soooooo sorry!!!! This took forever and I'm very sorry.

Axel: rolls his eyes alright alright, dxt owns nothing. There. You're good.

Doublextrouble: thank you. On with my story

Demyx loved rhyming words. When people would talk to him he would secretly rhyme their words (birds). For example when the Superior would chew him out for screwing up a mission (disposition), He would create little rhymes for himself (shelf). Today Xigbar was chewing him out for playing a trick on Xaldin in the kitchen. The taller scarred nobody was standing in front of demyx hands on his skinny hips (dips) his words slurring slightly with his odd accent.

"Now lil' dude you can't be pulling this kind of crap." '_Snap' _demyx automatically rhymed in his head. Since there was no escaping the elder nobody until Xigbar felt Demyx had been convincingly apologetic for his trick (stick) the blonde merely nodded attempting to look meek.

"Xaldin wants to spear you through and roast you. It's not the best idea to piss him off him lil' dude." '_Toast to roast and dude to crude.' _demyx was feeling pretty proud of himself. These were some great rhymes he was coming up with. But he tried to look repentant for his trick. (Slick).

"Yes Xigbar I'm sorry I won't do it again. I'll go visit the castle for a few days and let Xaldin cool off." demyx said trying to get away from the lecture. Xigbar collared him and sighed.

"That's a good idea lil' dude. Maybe a break would be good for you." '_Shoe'_ demyx rhymed as he wiggled free (tree).

"Ok. I'll be back soon then." and with that demyx tore a portal and disappeared into darkness. Xigbar shook his head.

"That kid..."

Demyx was happy as hell (well). Zexion was at the castle. Out of all the members of the organization members Zexion was the best at the rhyming game. The slate haired nobody was quick and clever in his answers and best of all he never laughed at what demyx said. Most of the members thought demyx was stupid but he wasn't. Demyx had plenty of thoughts on their existence on their powers but he just didn't tell people about them. Mainly because he knew they would laugh at him. But Zexion never laughed at Demyx ideas. In fact he would sit down and talk with demyx for extensive periods of time. And that's why demyx loved him. Oh, demyx had never said it out loud, but he obediently did what Zexion said, waited in the lab patiently for him to come back from where ever the lilac haired man had disappeared to, and dealt with the taunts and sneering remarks from Marluxia and Larxene. Demyx was hoping that one day Zexion would get the message. Until then he would wait patiently, just playing the rhyme game and visiting him.

Demyx stepped out in the library where he usually met Zexion. But the blue eyed man was nowhere to be found here. A knot of nervousness tightened in Demyx's stomach. He tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go away (stay). '_He must be in the common room that's where he must be'_ demyx was grasping at straws to afraid to even rhyme his words. He flew down the hallways throwing open the door to the common room with a loud bang that resonated down the blank hallways.

Marluxia jumped about six feet in the air at the sudden intrusion and Larxene dropped her plate. The three stared at each other for a moment before demyx awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Ah...I'm sorry." he dropped to his knees cleaning up the broken glass his face burning red. "I-I was looking for zexion." he didn't dare to look up at them. Marluxia, after a moment of struggling, regained his composure and smiled icily at the blonde.

"Demyx. Such irony. We we're just discussing you." Marluxia's tone held a bit of pleased cruelty, like a cat with a crippled bird in front of him. Demyx pretended to not be disturbed but his hand shook slightly as he disposed of the glass.

"R-Really? Well that is kind of ironic, but I'd better be going, I have to meet Zexion and then I really should go." Demyx was aware he was talking a million miles an hour and he was aware of the gleam in larxene's eyes and he was most aware of the slow, sadistic smile crossing Marluxia's face. He stopped talking and just stared at them. The Superior said that nobody's couldn't be afraid. Obviously Xemnas had managed to avoid getting caught in Marluxia's web. Larxene was the one who started to circle him first and Demxy's blood ran cold.

"I really should be going!" His voice squeaked and Marluxia chuckled waving to Larxene. The woman laughed and with blurring speed shut and locked the door. Demyx was starting to panic now, he really just wanted to find zexion and sit by him. That's all.

"Now don't be rude demyx. Larxene and I were discussing why a cute one like you spends all his time chasing a man who can't even notice your care?" Marluxia had red wine in a pretty crystal glass sipping it elegantly a smirk on his lips. Larxene threaded her fingers into Demyx's hair petting it slightly. Demyx cringed trying to pull away but no luck.

"I-Its not like that." he wanted to explain why he was willing to wait but they wouldn't understand because they didn't WANT to understand. They wanted Demyx to agree with them and do what they said.

"Really?" larxene was sneering her fingers settling deeper into Demyx's skull. Demxy's eyes blurred for a moment. '_Don't that's what they want they want you to cry and be afraid don't do it!!!'_ he fought back his tears and growled attempting to be fierce.

"Yes it's not like that now let me go. I don't want you two touching me so stop it!" he had no idea where his sudden bravery came from but all it seemed to do was amuse Larxene and piss off Marluxia.

"Oh-ho, so the boy does have a spine. Tell me Demyx why do you follow him so loyally? He doesn't even know that you care for him." Larxene sneered, sinking her claws into his skull. Demyx bit back a whimper, trying to glare at her.

"I don't mind waiting for him to notice." he said quietly, coldly. He was trying to get the tone of disdain that Zexion used some days, but even to his own ears it sounded fake. He struggled knowing he wouldn't get free. Marluxia padded over, every movement purposeful and stealthy. He grabbed Demyx roughly by the chin and twisted the boys face so they were eye to eye. Demyx was getting very nervous; the look in Marluxia's eyes was freaking him out.

"Is it because you're a virgin Demyx?" He purred that look in his eyes. Larxene cackled.

"Is that why Demyx? You want Zexion to be your first? How sickeningly sweet." she was snarling.

Demyx could feel his face burning.

"Leave me alone! There's nothing wrong with wanting to stay with one person!" He struggled harder trying to turn away, tears of humiliation in his eyes. Marluxia gripped him tighter, digging his nails into the blondes chin. Then with an ice cold smirk Marluxia pressed his lips over the boys. Demyx froze his eyes wide and did the first thing that came to mind. He bit down as hard as he could onto Marluxia's lower lip letting go only when the rusty taste of blood hit his tongue. Marluxia stumbled back his eyes blazing and slapped Demyx hard across the face. Stars exploded behind Demyx's eyes and pain shot up his jaw. He gasped opening his eyes only to see Marluxia's hand about to hit him again. Cringing he closed his eyes and waited for the blow to hit. He waited for the pain but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes praying that Marluxia wasn't playing with him. To his surprise Axel had caught Marluxia's hand and twisted it behind him.

"Axel! We were just..."Larxene started but Axel cut her off.

"Taking advantage of Demyx when his guardian wasn't looking. Didn't anyone ever tell you no means no?" axel was sneering as he helped Demyx up.

"I'll assume that you got lost looking for Zexion. He's in the lower library. And I'll assume that you two were helping him find his way. Only because the real option is too disturbing." Axel held the door open for Demyx.

Demyx bolted. If he had a heart it would be pumping a mile a minute. His comfort was that he knew when he saw Zexion he wouldn't feel bad. He would feel better. He pushed open the heavy, oak door and crept into the library. There Zexion was, stacks of books surrounding him as he read. Demyx padded over rapping lightly on one of the shelves to alert Zexion of his presence. Zexy looked up and nodded his form of saying hello. Demyx felt much calmer now that he was with Zexion.

"Enjoying your book?" Demyx put forth the first rhyme. A small smile flickered across the older male's face.

"It's to teach me to cook." the pale man said quickly. Demyx grinned and sat down on the table in front of Zexion.

"May I take a look?" he said wryly.

"As long as you're no crook." Zexion smirked at Demyx waiting for him too top that.

"I'm no crook that's captain hook!" Demyx chipperly rhymed. Zexion's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"New rhyme." Zexion smiled at the blonde. Demyx was thinking of a rhyme when a voice sounding too much like his said;

"I love you." And then Demyx realized that it was his voice that said that and Zexion was looking at him one eyebrow raised. His face burned. '_Way to go moron!!!' _ Demyx mentally screamed. The Marluxia incident had shaken him up more then he had thought.

"I-uh- well- that is." his word tapered off into nothing as he stared at Zexion. He waited for the pale nobody to yell or to laugh, but neither happened. Instead, the elder male stood, and leaned close to Demyx's face placing a light kiss across the blonde's lips.

"I love you two. I win the rhyming game." Zexion was smiling now and Demyx kissed him again.

"Yea but I'm the one who really won. I finally got you Zexy." The blonde curled up against his elders' chest. And the rest of the night was spent with cuddles and rhymes.

Doublextrouble: Ok please let me know what you thought. For those waiting for Zexy's Revenge Please be a little patient, i lost all my chapters so it's taking me awhile to retype it. There may be more to this story if people show they like it . thanks so much and hope ya'll enjoyed it


End file.
